


Stargazing

by zzzora



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, oh hey it's kinda fluffy, this takes palce before jevil becomes the chaos boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzora/pseuds/zzzora
Summary: They used to look at all the stars and try to make out constellations together, the court magician and the court jester.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank [shoefaced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoefaced/pseuds/shoefaced) for beta-reading this for me, they really helped me out a lot!

They used to look at all the stars and try to make out constellations together, the court magician and the court jester.

Whenever they needed a calming break from entertaining the inhabitants of the Card Castle, they would go to the forest and look at stars together. There was something very calming and tranquil about the silence of the unmoving red trees and twinkling stars shining in the vast darkness surrounding the scarlet paths.

"Hey Seam, look! Those stars look just like you, you!" Jevil shouted excitedly as the pair paused in their walk and the jester pointed up to a set of stars whilst simultaneously pulling the cloth of Seam’s cloak to get his attention.

"You don't need to shout, Jevil. I'm right here..." Seam replied and gave Jevil a slightly annoyed, yet knowing look before he gazed up towards the area of stars the jester was pointing at with such excitement. He could soon make out what could possibly be a cat-shaped constellation. A short chuckle escaped his lips. 

"You see it right?" Jevil looked up at him with a grin, proud of himself for making out such a nice constellation. Seam nodded.

"Yup, feline pretty good about this one!" Jevil added, his grin a bit more mischievous this time, earning a pained noise from Seam in return.

"Can you not take a break from your jokes once in a while?" Seam asked.

"Hmm... Nope! Never, never!" Jevil giggled and grabbed Seams paw, eager to continue their walk and find even more new constellations before their break was over.

Jevil began to skip ahead but his movement was abruptly stopped when Seam didn't follow. Confused, Jevil looked back and found that Seam was staring off into the darkness to the side of the path.

"Um. Helloooo? Dark World to Seam? Do you hear me!?" Jevil gestured wildly to get the old cat's attention. 

"Hush! I hear you, you silly jester. I'm not deaf." Seam gave Jevil a quick glance before he returned his stare to the area beyond the path. "Can you see it? It's so dark there... where are all the stars?"

Jevil stepped back right next to Seam and stared off to the side of the path. Sure enough, no stars.

"...Weird. Do you think there's something there?" Jevil’s eyes lit up with excitement. "Let's check it out, out!!"

Seams cloth furrowed over his eye, giving him a concerned look. "No...it wouldn't be wise. We could get lost and not find our way back again."

"Aww come oooonnnn! Who knows what we could find!? I'm sure there's something beyond that darkness...call it jester's intuition," Jevil said with a smug look on his face.

Before Seam had a chance to tell Jevil that there's no such thing as "jester's intuition", the strange imp was already happily skipping ahead into the darkness.

"Hey! No, wait!!" Concerned about his companion and his safety, Seam felt he had no choice but to follow.

The darkness quickly surrounded them completely, and all Seam could make out was a silhouette of the small jester in front of him.

"Jevil, I really think we should turn back while we still....can?" but before the magician had finished voicing his concerns, they suddenly emerged into the light again and onto a path, just like the one they'd been on moments before.

"UHEEHEEE!! Look! I knew it, I knew there'd be something here!!" Jevil shouted giddily, skipping in place. His jevilstail was wagging excitedly as he looked around, taking in the new unknown surroundings.

Seam felt his cheeks go hot for a moment as he watched the little jester's cute reaction. Then, he began to look around too. He didn't know why, but he got a feeling this place was special, somehow. 

The new path they were now on only seemed to lead in one direction.  
"Shall me have a look around then?" Seam said and grabbed the bouncy jester's hand and they started exploring.

Jevil soon calmed down from his giddiness as they ventured further down the path. Nothing really interesting was showing up. In fact, this secret area looked pretty much the same as the rest of the forest. A few mushrooms and flowers scattered here and there, it was all similar, apart from a cute little Rabbick playing around on the path, which got scared and ran away to hide as they approached it.

Jevil was about to suggest they should return from this boring, starless place, but as they walked around a bend in the path he suddenly noticed something just up ahead. Something box shaped? No wait...a chest?

"A chest..! Seam!! There's a chest, chest!!" Jevil tightened his grip around Seam's paw and pretty much dragged the poor old cat over to the chest, who stumbled after him.

They stood in front of the chest, Jevil glaring at it greedily, impatiently, wanting to open it RIGHT NOW.  
He was stopped by a big firm paw, shooting out in front of him.

"No, Jevil. Hold on. We don't know what's in that chest... It could be dangerous."

Jevil huffed impatiently.

Seam hesitated for a moment. In truth, this chest and its possible contents were intriguing to him, but he knew it was not wise to open unknown chests and he wanted Jevil to be safe. It was a bit risky but if something bad would happen, he could defend against it and they could escape.

"...I'll open it. Step back."

Jevil thought Seam was a bit too careful when it came to stuff like this, Where was the old magician's sense of adventure? However, he decided to oblige to his companion's wishes this time, so he shrugged and took a few steps back.

Warily, Seam grabbed the lid of the chest, opening it slowly. Nothing bad happened. Seems like it was just a regular old chest. Both of their focus now lay on seeing the contents of the mysterious chest. Jevil, trying to sneak a peek from behind Seam's back and Seam finally opening up the chest completely... and in it was... nothing.

"...That's strange, there's nothing in it." Seam said, feeling a bit disappointed but also relieved that there was nothing harmful or bad inside.

"Disappointed, disappointed!" Jevil whined, already by Seams side again as he too stared down into the content-less chest.

Seam sighed. "Well, I guess that's that. There doesn't seem to be anything else here, so maybe we should just head back? We wouldn't want to make the King upset by being away for too long."

Jevil stared silently down at the empty chest. "But Seam..."

"Hm?"

"If it's empty, we should make it un-empty!" Jevil’s eyes lit up as the idea hit him.

A chest should contain treasure, Jevil thought. Did he have anything he treasured on him right now? Oh yes, he did!

Seam looked down at the jester and saw him pulling something out from a pocket on the inside of his cloak. Jevil then turned to face him with a big grin and held up a card. The black joker card.

"This will be my treasure for our secret treasure chest," Jevil announced before he turned back to the chest and placed the card in it, very pleased with himself.

"Now it's your turn, turn!"

Seam smiled. Not only did they have performances together, now they had a secret treasure chest together too? He felt a rush of joy jolt through his chest at the thought of that.

Since Jevil put his treasured black joker card in the chest - well, their chest - Seam thought there was only one option for what his part of their secret treasure could be. If only he could find it, that is.

Digging through all the pockets of his robe, praying he was still carrying it around, he finally found it. His red joker card.

"I hope this will do..." He mumbled and held it up for Jevil to see.

"O-of course it does, it does! Us jokers should be together, after all..."

For a moment, Seam almost thought it looked like the small jester was blushing but he shrugged it off and proceeded to put down his red joker next to the black joker in the chest before closing it.

"I guess this is our own secret treasure now, then." Seam chuckled softly as he turned back towards Jevil.

"Yeah...our secret, secret, where the stars don't shine."

Looking down at the small jester, Seam was a bit taken aback at the way Jevil was looking up at him all of a sudden. There was a strange softness in his bright yellow eyes that the old magician hadn't noticed before. Also, didn't his cheeks look rather red after all...?

"...Jevil, are you allrigh-"

Seams eye opened wide in surprise as Jevil stepped up to him and got on his tippy-toes. The jester's small, purple gloved hands gripping the cloth of his cloak firmly, yet a bit shakily, apprehensively.

"Kiss me."

Seam couldn't believe his cat ears. 

This was something he had secretly wanted and dreamt of hearing for a long time. He'd just never been sure if those feelings were returned. Jevil was hard to read when it came to things like that.  
Seam had been content enough just to hold the jester's hand when they were alone together and he'd accepted and even gotten used to the fact that the strange little man seemingly had no respect for his personal space, even though having Jevil so close kept invoking that gentle, warm feeling in his chest. Thinking that if that was all they would have, he'd accept it. He'd never been good at pursuing or expressing his romantic desires, after all.

For the jester to suddenly express his feelings all out of the blue like this was really not something Seam had expected. Then again, Jevil was Jevil and the jester constantly managed to surprise him in the most sudden and unexpected ways.

"...Are you sure?" Seam finally asked after a long moment of hesitation.

"Of course I am, you silly old cat." Jevil replied, closing his eyes and puckering his lips.

With a soft chuckle escaping his lips at Jevil's rather amusing reply, Seam slowly bent down until their faces finally met and he closed his lips around Jevil's.  
Kissing Jevil was like going to an amusement park. The feeling of utter joy and thrill, as if going on an intense roller coaster ride, mixed with the taste of cotton candy and popcorn all at once.  
Jevil thought kissing Seam was like getting a warm, soft embrace in your mouth. Minus the tongue, which was quite coarse... but Jevil enjoyed it greatly.

When they pulled away from the kiss they couldn't help but stare lovingly at each other as they both slowly let everything that had just happened truly sink in.

As they walked back the way they came, they both hoped they'd get to kiss each other again soon, where the stars don't shine.


End file.
